danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Course upload
Courses are rather common uploads in Powder Game and Powder Game 2. Courses usually include an element or object going through a path or an element burning through a path. Large courses obtain large amounts of votes due to their complexity and quality. However, smaller courses don't acquire as many votes. Types Ball course Main article: Ball Course Ball courses usually include one or more balls going through a path made of metal, pump, glass, or other solids. If glass is used, it will most likely be surrounded by another element for decoration and/or visibility. Some ball courses include obstacles that the ball would go around, such as elements that would destroy the ball on contact. Player course Main article: Player Course Player courses usually include two players that go through an obstacle course to get to the finish. Commonly, there is a create square next to the players so players could respawn if they die. Player courses are easier in Powder Game 2, due to the fact that in Powder Game 2, players don't die immediately after contact with a hazard. Fuse course Fuse courses include a very long fuse that starts burning after contact with a lighter element. Commonly, there is already a torch dot at the beginning of a fuse course that starts it. The fuse course is finished once all of the fuse has burned. C-4 course Like fuse courses, C-4 courses are started by a lighter element, and is finished once all C-4 has disappeared. Laser course Laser courses include a laser beam reflecting off of metal mirrors. Laser courses are often in BG-blur, shade, or track so the space between laser beams won't be visible. Some laser courses use clone + laser to generate laser beams continuously, while others use only one laser beam with the BG set to BG-track. A rare variation of laser courses are ones that use mercury instead of metal. Glass course Glass courses are started by thunder-charged metal, charging it with thunder, and starts the course. Usually, the word "Vote" appears somewhere in the glass course, most often at the end. Fireworks also often appear at the end of glass courses, which releases various elements on contact with thunder-charged glass. Thunder course Thunder courses are started when some thunder enters a metal wire. The thunder goes through the metal wire until it reaches the end, which in some cases, lights up glass that says "Vote". Rare courses Rare courses usually only exist in chain reactions, and/or have been made by only a few users. Pump course Pump courses are started by a liquid entering the pump. The liquid goes through the pump until the course ends. As of November 2018, only seven have been made. Virus course Virus courses are started by an element's contact with virus, charging the virus and turning all the virus into the selected element. Virus courses are contained in block due to the fact that virus reacts with all other elements that could have been used to contain the virus. As of November 2018, only two have been made. Ice course Ice courses are started by ice or ice balls that cause water and/or snow to turn into more ice. Ice courses end once all water/snow has frozen. As of November 2018, only three have been made. Snow course Snow courses usually exist only in chain reactions, where water comes in contact with snow and melts it. Only one has been made in both Powder Games, both of which were made by ChainReactionGuy. Category:Powder Game upload types